micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Declaration of Liberation and Autonomy of the Föúric Nation
Declaration of Liberation and Autonomy of the Föúric Nation (Draft) Declaration of Liberation and Autonomy of the Föúric Nation (Draft) THE FÖÚRIC PEOPLES RESOLVE THAT THE FÖÚRIC NATION MUST PEACEFULLY BE GRANTED UNCONDITIONAL AUTONOMY FROM ALL OTHER NATIONS IN ORDER TO PRESERVE CULTURE, JUSTICE, AND ASPECTS OF LIBERTY LONG BEFORE ABANDONED. ''!ØNÚ NAJYÓN, ØNÚ PÓPÓLØÍ, ØNÚ ÄPASØ! '' We, the citizens of Föúr, deem it necessary to peacefully declare independence from all other nations, notwithstanding the United States of America and it's Government, which currently occupies the small amount territory upheld by the Föúric State. We contend our values, our culture, our people, and therefore our nation to be virtuous in the eyes of Providence: there is a sacred duty to protect our order, our morality, our responsibility, and the only means of this is an Independent Föúric State. All men are endowed with not only the duties of life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness, but the corporate responsibility of equality, altruism, and justice. The governments of the world have failed to exhaust these duties and responsibilities. We hold that the governments of the world are unable to protect these collective ideals, and, indeed, with arrogance, violate them. Let the crimes committed by the surrounding nation the United States of America against the peoples therein and of the World be known in order to bring justice, and to further the cause of Föúric independence: · It, being the United States Federal Government, has violated continually the right of free speech; censoring that which is beneficial, and permitting that which is morally hazardous to the people. · It has violated the right to trial, acting without just cause to attack the innocent. · It has endangered the lives of persons who have stood up to it, whom have not been tried fairly nor impartially. · It has spied on its own people, without just cause or warrant. · It has spied on the peoples of the world, and their governments, to the detriment of world peace and diplomacy. · It has violated the National Sovereignty of dozens of nations, imperialistically setting up friendly governments, hypocritical condemning other nations for the same actions. · It has been of force of warmongering, and has participated in the destabilization of entire nations, causing the world to become endangered by power-vacuum created threats. · It is responsible for war crimes, atrocities, and angering foreign peoples to violently hate other peoples. · It has misused forces of justice, to prosecute the innocent, while criminals against humanity dwell freely in the land. · It has misused organs to target those of certain political beliefs. · It has failed to persecute it's own state organs, whom have committed atrocities numerous and illegal. · It has failed to protect it's own borders properly. · It has failed to bring system of fiscal repute, depressing the economic collapse of the world caused by debt. · It has allowed financial organizations control over national, international, and local economies to a large extent. · It has devalued the currencies of the world, by bringing a financial system based not on assets but of debt. · It has allowed usury and unethical methods of finance to be used worldwide. · It has allowed corruption throughout the nation in many forms. · It uses the most unjust types of taxes to subdue the populace, without the express consent of a large portion of the population. · It has failed to bring a just, truly representative system of governance by enforcing the dominance of two fraudulent political parties. · It has failed to follow it's own laws regulating governance. · It has allowed unjust oligarchy and plutocracy to infiltrate the government, political parties, and bureaucracy itself. · It has failed to properly regulate economy, tolerating immoral actions from established institutions, and bureaucratically hindering smaller economic development. · It has failed to provide the people economic rights. When it attempts so, the result has been only a unsuccessful economic burden. · It has failed respect regional self-determination, continually disrespecting regional rights, while ever centralizing to bureaucracy. · It has used police forces to hurt the innocent, and uses sophisticated technology that is meant for hindering the rights of assembly. · It has usurped the property of persons, using bureaucratic institutions to search, seize, and enable the illegal nationalization, without just cause many lands especially in the Western areas of its borders. Category:Declarations Category:Resolutions